Awakening
by Sable Cold
Summary: Philip rejoins the land of the living.


Pirates of the Caribbean and its associated trademarks belong to Walt Disney.

This work is not intended for profit.

All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

No animals were harmed in the making of this fanfic.

Word Count: 1000

* * *

"You're awake."

Awareness came slowly. As if drifting up to the surface from the bottom of the sea. Strange that it was just such a comparison that had occurred to him to use.

The waves roared as they broke against the surf. It might be the sea. If he can hear it he must not be very far from the shore.

The clear blue sky filled his sight as he opened his eyes. He squinted at first, slowly getting used to the brightness of daytime.

Also visible was the rockface that provided shade. He was in an alcove of some sort. Now that he noticed it he must be lying on a bed of rock. It was hard and cold. Although the latter did not bother him much. Again strange.

"How are you?"

Finally he turned to his left. She peered at him with those bottomless pools she had for eyes. A wry smile was on her lips as she rested her chin on her folded arms. The rest of her, he realized, was submerged in the water from the sea.

How was he? Her question had finally caught up with Philip's overwhelmed mind. He had been dieing. The last thing he remembered was begging for her forgiveness as his life slowly trickled out of the stab wound he had sustained.

His wound. His hand drifted up unconsciously to his stomach to feel it. There was nothing.

Surprised, he sat up to take a look. There was indeed nothing.

He turned back to her only to be met with her lips on his. Somehow she had pulled herself up to a sitting position at the edge of the rock, her scaly tail still dangling in the water.

With an effort, and more than a little regret, he broke the kiss.

"What... How...?"

He struggled for words as flashes of what happened slowly came to him. In response she placed her hand on his stomach. It took all of his power not to recoil at her touch, watching her hand as she slowly stroked where his wound should have been.

"I healed you. Gave you the ability to breath underwater as well as survive the depth and cold."

As she finished explaining, she cupped the side of his jaw and drew him into another kiss.

Philip groaned as she quickly deepened the kiss, slowly beating down what little control he had left. With another groan he broke the kiss again, gasping as he struggled for control.

"Where..."

She looked at him quizzically, perhaps a little annoyed at all his questions. "We are back in Whitecap Bay. There was no point in you staying where you were, so I brought you here." She gently pushed him down, urging him to lie on his back before continuing. "But the distance we travelled, as well as the speed at which we travelled it, it is not something a surface dweller can easily take."

"And the other mermaids?"

She smiled coyly as her face hovered over his. "Do not worry about my sisters."

Philip had a flash of being underwater, several mermaids looking at him as Syrena dragged him through the water, holding him tightly against her chest. The memory was interrupted, and Philip brought back to the present when Syrena once more pressed her lips against his.

By now Philip was painfully aware of what Syrena wanted. And his heart soared that she wanted him so. Except for the minor detail of his faith.

"Syrena... wait..."

"What is it?" Syrena was, by now, exasperated that he kept pushing her off. "Would you prefer me with legs?"

At this, she raised her tail out of the water and laid it down beside his head and shoulders. As the salt water dried off, the golden scales faded to reveal shapely long legs.

Philip gulped as even more skin revealed itself before his eyes. He had seen her legs before, of course, but they had never been alone like this before. And never when she was quite obviously trying to seduce him.

"I... you... we're not married."

Syrena sighed. Turning her back on him she faced towards the sea, pulling her knees up against her chest. Almost as soon as he blurted it out, Philip realized how stupid he sounded. Despite their bloodthirsty nature, mermaids were probably God's creations. Evil simply did not have the ability to create life. Even so, mermaids were not humans. Despite their appearance. They might have no concept of marriage.

The silence stretched, and Philip was at a loss for words.

"Syrena, I..."

"Philip, I'm yours."

"I... what?" That was not quite what he expected.

"You gave me a name. And I accepted. In the eyes of my people that is enough. I am yours."

When he did not speak, she continued. "Such is the bond that was formed when I accepted the name you gave me. I trusted you, and that made me yours. I will be whatever you wish me to be. You can even consider me your wife. Though I will probably have to learn to walk. My sisters know of the trust I gave you. That is why you have nothing to fear from them."

When she was finished explaining, Syrena turned back to look at Philip, and almost cried as she saw the love in his eyes. Scooting over, she closed her eyes as she felt his strong arms wrap around her. She pulled his face down for another kiss. This time there were no more interruptions. Nothing more was said for a long while.


End file.
